Mark of Athena
by squirtlepokemon215
Summary: Followed by where Son of Neptune left off. The original author is Percabeth Trumps Jasper. I, squirtlepokemon215, adopted the story.
1. Anticipation

Hi there. I'm squirtlepokemon215 a.k.a Alex. This is my version of Mark of Athena from Percabeth Trumps Jasper. She held it for adoption and I adopted it because for some reasons. She couldn't continue it, so I adopted it to continue it for her. Please, I hope you like it. Enjoy! Percabeth Trumps Jasper, I dedicate this story to you for two reasons.

* * *

><p>1.) You made a perfectly good introduction for the beginning!<p>

2.) Plot…Very Interesting! Will need your help on it.

Let's get this show on the road! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Anticipation<strong>

**Annabeth POV**

What if he didn't remember me? What if he remembered but now felt nothing? What if he found a new girlfriend? All of these things were going through my head making me more and more frightened of what I would find when we arrived at Camp Jupiter.

What if he did find a new girlfriend, I mean because it wasn't hard for Jason to fall for Piper what if that happened to Percy and when we arrived he would look at me and think no different than if he were to look at Clarisse or Katie?

_Stop it _I told myself _you'll only be torturing yourself_.

More and more is was dreading the time when we would get of this ship and enter Camp Jupiter. My thoughts were interrupted by someone who had knocked on my door. It was Thaila, my best friend.

"Hey, are you in there, Annabeth?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"Yeah, come in." I spoke nervously.

"Hey, so I came to tell you that we would be arriving in an hour or so." she announced and turned to leave my room.

"Oh Great" I muttered to myself.

Apparently, Thalia heard me and turned around, looking directly at me.

"Hey, he'll remember you. I know it." she said softly, trying to comfort me.

"How, Thaila? How could you possibly tell?"I said miserably. She beside me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"I just can, and besides if he hasn't already, I bet he will when we get there. If not, I will personally know some sense into that boy" she whispered

I smiled warily at her.

Suddenly, we felt the boat wobble. The next we knew, we heard Leo yell "Hey People were here thanks to your Supreme Powerful captain"

Thaila and I looked at each other, bursting with laughter. We got up and headed out of my room.

_Well let's get this tension over with. _

I thought to myself as I began to rise to get of this ship hopefully to find a long lost boyfriend, somewhere in this Roman crowd.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it so far? Chapter 2 is around the corner. It's a bit different because I fixed the spellings. Hopefully, you guys don't hate it. Please review!<p>

~**Alex (squirtlepokemon215) ^^**


	2. Meeting

Hi squirtlepokemon215 here. Hope you like the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Meeting<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I was so excited once I saw the ship landing. I knew that I was risking my life for that boat, but what I also knew was that boat held the one person I have been waiting for these past weeks. It held my beloved, beautiful Annabeth.

Once I saw that people were coming out, I was practically jumping up almost a foot off the ground, agitated that all those people just HAD to be in front of my Annabeth. And once I saw her, standing there, all my agitation just flowed out of me and was replaced but a more settling feeling.

She was finally here, standing in front of me, no more than around ten feet. It calmed me down that she was here, not just a figment of my imagination. And then I noticed her face.

Her beautiful, gray eyes were gazing at me hesitantly. I gave her a grin, not just a grin, but supposedly, from my now clear memories, her favorite grin.

Her face brightened up. She launched herself off the side of the ship. Landed from the 4foot jump and charged into my arms. She hugged me so tightly that I thought she was going to break my ribs. I noticed she started crying. I hushed her and wound my fingers through her hair. She looked up and realized everyone was staring at us.

I noticed some familiar people. Thalia was grinning in our direction, Clarisse was just rolling her eyes, and the Stolls were snickering silently. I just rolled my eyes at them all. Then I noticed some people that I didn't know.

There was a girl, with kaleidoscope eyes, chocolate brown hair, that went a little lower than her shoulders. She was wearing a camp shirt with jeans and sneakers.

She was just shaking her head. Then there was a boy that looked like a Latino elf. In many ways he reminded of Beckendorf, so I figured he was a son of Hephaestus.

And finally, I saw him. It was him, the legendary, missing Jason. I was absolutely sure about it, too. It may have been because some of the stories I heard about, or the faint picture I saw in Reyna's office one time we had a private meeting, but I for one don't think it was because of those reasons.

I think it was the way he stood, the way his simplest motions showed me that he had gone through the many hardship of having people look up to you when everything went wrong, or all the pains of being a role model I knew because I had a feeling that I went through the same things, I had a feeling that we would get along, at the least a little bit.

I was just starting to realize that people were getting a little impatient.

So I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Annabeth, hey. Let's continue later, I think Clarisse is starting to get a little jumpy "I said evilly. She snorted.

"Hey, so if I remember right, you're Katie?" I said pointing to Clarisse once she got off the boat. She glared at me.

"Hey. Prissy? I remember right, it was that **I** was the one to kick your butt on numerous occasions?" She said snidely.

"Improved on your vocabulary, have you?" I mumbled to myself.

Apparently, Annabeth heard. She started turning red, laughing silently. Also, to my default, Clarisse heard me too. She whacked my shoulder so hard, that I fumbled in pain.

Clarisse look surprised, and then she started smiling, a little bit TOO evilly if you ask me.

"Finally! Little Prissy is downgraded, and doesn't have his stupid mark to protect him!" She all-out screamed.

I got some weird looks from some of the Romans but I shook them off. During this whole time, the Stolls were turning red trying to control their laughter but just then the bursted out laughing, with a bit of hysteria.

"I have been missing those cat fights so much, I didn't even notice till now." Travis said, once he could compose himself enough to actually talk.

Thankfully, Reyna thought it was time to get to business, and cleared her thought, saving me from more embarrassment.

"I think that it's time we settled business." She said. We all started heading toward the Senate, when Annabeth fainted.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger. Okay, chapter 3. I don't update as much. But I will try to on the weekends. Check out my other stories if you like. Please review and I will try to update soon, but you have to wait. Thank you!<p>

~Alex (squirtelpokemon215) ^^


	3. Jealousy

Hi squirtlepokemon215 here. Chapter 3 is here. Hope you like it! P.S. besides adding this story and me to your favorites, please review! I love to see a review!

* * *

><p>Dedication to <strong>Percabeth Trumps Jasper, Coolturtwig1st<strong>

**Coolturtwig1st: **Thanks for reviewing! I love your reviews! ;)

**This book is gonna to be third: **Even though you were anonymous, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Jealousy<strong>

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was rushed to the Infirmary after she fainted. One moment she was fine and the next, she fainted. I sat down in one of the chairs think this got to do the prophecy that Ella recited.

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome_

Ughhhhhhhh! What does it mean? Does it mean…..No, it can't be! She can't! If she's gone, I will be miserable and might live as a hob- What am I thinking!

_Don't think about these things…..yet. _I reminded myself. Then I looked over to Annabeth.

_Oh I hope she's okay. _ I thought worriedly. Then she started thrash around.

"Someone! Help! Annabeth is thrashing" I yelled for someone as I tried to stable Annabeth. Someone came and told me to wait outside. I wanted to protest, but decided against it and did as I told.

I sat down on the floor and waited sadly. Then the doctor told me I could go in. Before he could continue, I was already by Annabeth's side as she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

'_Where am I? I was following the group and the next thing I know, I see darkness.'_

_Oh don't worry little girl. Remember me? _A horrible voice called out. I could see a sleeping form in front of me.

'_No, not you again. Gaea.'_

_Oh so you do remember me. How nice of you. _

'_How can I forget about you? You're the one who is causing all this mess.' _I screamed back at the sleeping figure.

_Silence, foolish girl! _Then I felt pain and started to thrash. _You may be sleeping, but I can still make you feel pain._

'_Hate you' I growled. _Then she started to chuckle.

_Oh! How I to toy with my victims before killing them. You might be a useful one or a bitter snack._

'_What do you want from me?' _

_You will be my servant/spy._

'_No way in the hecking world am I going to do that!'_

_Oh you will soon. One way or another. _ Then she disappeared and I woke up.

I looked around and saw Percy next to me and brought me into his embrace. I hugged back and he started stroked my hair.

"Oh, Annabeth. Don't you dare scare me like that again." He murmured through my ears. I nodded. Then he pulled back and put on a goofy grin.

"Come on, let me show you around the camp." He gave me his hand and I gladly took it. Then we walked out of the infirmary and he began to show me around.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

Oh no. It can't be Sammy. He should have died a long time ago. I should have too! Gahhhh! I hope Frank won't get jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

I'm so happy he's back. I missed him so much. I don't think he remembers, but hey, it's worth a try. Then there's that Aphrodite girl, Piper. I think there is a bond between them. Then there's that cute curly hair boy name Leo. He's cute. If I may add, _very cute._ But I think Hazel had some business to do with him before I can get through to him Oh Well.

Best of the Luck. Reyna!

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it's dead short. I'm a bit tired. So I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading and please review and check out my poll please! ~Alex :0 :)<p> 


End file.
